<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Buttercream by princessmashiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431551">Blue Buttercream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmashiro/pseuds/princessmashiro'>princessmashiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Multi, can U tell, caregiver nazuna, caregiver tomoya, idk how to tag this is my first published fic, if you call this kink/ddlg/cgl/abdl you hate trauma victims and systems, if you so much as think of this as a kink i will personally find you, its coping assholes, its like a college au i guess. theyre older, not explicitly romantic so you can view it either way, oh they/them pronouns for hajime, regressor hajime, regressor mitsuru, stan a healthy relationship stan rabits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmashiro/pseuds/princessmashiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Nazuna feels happy where he is.</p><p>-THIS FIC IS STRICTLY SFW AND AGE REGRESSION!! NOT CGL/DDLG/ABDL OR ANY VARIETY-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime/Tenma Mitsuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Buttercream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i actually hate writing and will probably delete this in like five days. pls dont attack me im simply coping</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nazuna had often been told that he held a certain parental energy, especially when he become the leader of Ra*bits during his third year. He had never complained about this, but found it hard to imagine him truly caring for someone else. It seemed nearly impossible with all of his issues. Looking back at those days he had to laugh at his younger self. </p><p>From the kitchen window his three most important people were all visible, Tomoya reading a book and keeping watch over Mitsuru and Hajime, who were currently playing a game in their small backyard. Hajime could be seen with their arms wrapped around a stuffed animal and a purple pacifier hanging from its clip while Mitsuru chased them through the grass. After many rainy and grey days, the two were ecstatic to finally have a sunny day and a chance to play outside.On the patio sat a bucket full of bubble blowers and toys and a pile of coloured sidewalk chalk. Drawings of bunnies, cats and a variety of other cute animals and smiling flowers covered the otherwise grey patio. The two regressors could be heard giggling from inside the house, and Nazuna wished that he wasn’t in charge of cleaning up after dinner so he could be out there with them. </p><p>Recently the group had been rather stressed out, especially Hajime, and there hadn’t been much time for fun or relaxation. It had been clear that Hajime needed a chance to unwind and let the others take care of them, and it wasn’t long until Mitsuru had followed them into his headspace. The day had gone extremely smooth, and for the most part the two kept entertained outside or in the living room while Tomoya and Nazuna worked. Although they could be quite the handful when regressed together, it was a blessing to see them both so happy and playful all day.</p><p>After finishing cleaning, Nazuna spent some time outside with Tomoya watching as the regressors ran out of their seemingly endless energy. The two were brought inside and Nazuna started setting up a movie while Tomoya grabbed dessert for the group. Hajime was out hardly half an hour into the movie, clutching onto their bunny and cuddling into Nazuna, and by the time the movie ended Tomoya and Mitsuru had both fallen asleep as well. Nazuna fought over waking them up or leaving them, but eventually decided that one night sleeping on the couch wouldn’t be too bad. Turning off the lights and television, Nazuna realized that he truly couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>